Van Kamijo
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Van Kamijo (バン上條, Ban Kamijō) is a rookie genin who has graduated from the academy in Getsugakure at the age of 10 but has been unable to attain the rank of Chunin with his team due their shared laziness when it comes to exams. He is a part of Squad 4 along with his two friends Shori Koshaku and Kaori Misaka, with their team leader being Shori's mother Hotaru Koshaku. Known in his village as "' Kōri No Okami'" due to his appearance and the fact that he was born with the Kekkei Genkai of the Ice Release. He has shown great profiency with his ice being capable of using it for creating small shields without hand signs. After proving himself to Teiou Asakura and surviving his challenge, along with Shori and Kaori, have been dubbed one of the Sannin of the Moon. Appearance Van was born with his Kekkei Genkai as well as a mutation that caused him to exhibits a number of physical traits that cause others who do not know of his kind personality to fear him or even attack, such as sharper-looking teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a black, fur tufted tail that reaches to the ground. Van has dark blue eyes with indigo hair that he keeps in a mess. His usual outfit consists of a simple white shirt, red tie, and blue jeans. These garments are all reinforced with a double-layer of chainmail leading to confusion when he appears unscathed from some weak physical damage. Personality Van is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being hospitalized for several days after each confrontation. When fighting seriously against a particularly strong opponent, Van would usually try to talk his way out of the fight before actually engaging in combat. He follows his code "I don't need a reason to save someone" strictly and is even willing to sacrifice a mission to assist someone in need. Van rarely approaches people with caution, choosing to treat those that he meet as if they have been friends for years, much to the chagrin of his teammates. Van also bears no grudge on former enemies, and is willing to help them if they asked for it. Van tends to think he is only doing whatever he feels is right and is labelled "righteous" by other people impulsively. He is one who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of. Van does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. Even so, he works to correct his mistakes in order to bring a smile to everyone's face at the end of the road, no matter the cost he himself may have to pay. Even though he is a gentleman who is kind to women, Van will not hesitate to strike female opponents who harm innocents or disrespect life. Despite his righteous and heroic personality Van occasionally displays poor choice of words which results in him getting punched in the head by one of his teammates, and creating misunderstandings with the girls he encounters. Van is also extremely unfortunate and often bemoans his situation when confronting an unfortunate situation However, Van believes that he is not regretful for being unfortunate, and states that he rather be unfortunate and help people than be fortunate and be happy and not notice people who are suffering. He states that being unfortunate is his fortune and it would be the path that he continue to walk on. History Plot Abilities Vast Chakra Levels: Van has demonstrated talent to be capable of using many jutsu in a single battle. This shows that his chakra stores are above the average shinobi. This is reinforced by thefact that Van is one of the few capable of summoning an angel in his village. Summoning Van has learned from the Getsukage, to summon angels. The boss angel, Aganaime, didn't think that Van was worthy enough to sign the pact but allowed him to do so anyway but in return, some of Van's Kekkai Genkai blood was to be extracted and infused into a select few angels allowing them to use the Ice Release as well. Kekkai Genkai Van possesses the Ice Release Kekkai Genkai. After researching his family history he has learned that Ice Release cannot be copied with the Sharingan, but also slight indicates that there were rumours of this ability although it was never confirm during the ninja wars. By using this his Kekkai Genkai, Van can summon and manipulate ice in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or large protective barriers. After much researching and studying Van learns that a descendant of the Yuki Clan, the clan where the Ice techniques were born. The clan's techniques are able to freeze the moisture in the air, granting an almost unlimited source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. Swordsmanship Despite lacking in taijutsu as the rest of his squad had taken ahold of quite easily, Van has trained his kinjutsu skill to use in conjunction with his Kekkai Genkai. His sword is named Kodai Sennen (広大千年, Vast Millenium) and is a silver-bladed katana which causes Van's birth mutations to take on more prominence as well as being able to absorb flame related jutsu. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Genin Category:Characters Category:Getsugakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Sannin